Currently, there is no simple vertebrate model for tumor progression and metastasis after drug treatment. Nor is there an animal model that permits easy evaluation of drug treatment response and drug resistance phenomena. Development of a low cost, reproducible whole animal model of tumor progression and metastasis, which has a predictive value for humans, would be a significant contribution to pharmacogenomics. In Phase I research, we propose to develop a whole animal model for carcinogenesis and metastasis using zebrafish (Danio rerio) embryos and cDNA microarray technology. The usefulness of the model for predicting drug treatment response in humans will be assessed using compounds that are known to affect both tumor formation and metastasis. The transparency of the embryo and the ease with which drugs can be introduced into the zebrafish are inherent advantages of the zebrafish model. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATIONS: The proposed whole animal model for carcinogenesis and metastasis will provide a simple, rapid, and inexpensive model for developing and screening drugs against cancer. Pharmacogenomics is estimated to have a $1B worldwide market.